Lost Princess
by AnimeRanger
Summary: A story about a princess who was lost and needed a place to stay. But where? Everywhere she looked confuse her.Until suddenly,she meets a commoner named Soma .What might happen?(Soma X Erina,Takumi X Megumi)


Friends POV's

A princess named Erina was out hanging out with her friends (Hisako, Ryo & Alice). When suddenly she gets separated from them, lost in a place she never expected to be. So first she asked for directions but failed since she didn't quite understand what they were saying and how she doesn't quite know the streets and corners they were telling her.

After searching for hours, she finally decides to go to a nearby alley and sat there, hoping that her friends might find her soon before it gets dark. In a close boutique, her friends noticed that Erina wasn't there and got worried. They continued searching until dawn but still didn't find her. Her friends were so worried that they decided to head back to the castle to inform the king. Erina got hungry and suddenly a strange man approached her.

"Hey! Are you alright? If you want, you can work for me and I'll give you a place to stay".

The stranger said.

"I'm just hungry and thirsty but I'll wait until my friends find me".

She replied.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea since its getting late. I'll introduce myself. The name's Yukihira Soma. So I'll ask you again. Do you want to work for me or not? I haven't got all day. So is it a yes or a no. "

Erina was silent and thought for a while.

"But we just met and since it might not be a good idea if I stay here long so, I guess I can work for you Yukihira Soma"

"Great! But may I know your name first"

He said with excitement in his eyes.

"Oh! Sorry. My name is Erina Nakiri"

She replied apologetically.

"It's okay. Nice to meet you by the way! So could you just sign this contract so we can get on our way"

She nodded in response.

Then he showed her a contract and a pen.

"Sure"

Then she signed it.

After signing the contract, he immediately helped her get up and they head back to Polar Star Diner.

While walking there, he asked her.

"Erina, how did you end up in that alley anyway?"

"Well I was hanging out with my friends then I saw a cute stray cat, so I followed it. A moment after, I was lost and I didn't know how to get back".

"*laughing*"

"Hey, it isn't funny".

She replied furiously.

"Yeah. yeah. We're almost there".

After 5 min, they finally arrived at their destination.

"Erina! Welcome to Polar Star Diner!"

He exclaimed with joy as he opened the door.

Once the door opened, he was greeted by his friends when suddenly they all focused their attention to the strange blonde female beside him.

"Soma, who might be our new beautiful guest, here? Since she is beside you, after all"

Isshiki asked curiously.

Erina blushed a little by his compliment.

"She's my servant"

He replied in his casual tone.

"Is that true Miss?"

Ryoko asked.

"Yes. All he said was true. My name is Erina Nakiri. Nice to meet you all."

She replied while bowing in front of them.

"P-please lift y-your head. N-No need t-t-to bow to us."

Megumi shyly spoke.

Then Erina did as what she was told.

* * *

In the Castle

Alice, Ryo and Hisako hurriedly rushed towards the castle and called for the king.

When the king heard them and went towards them.

"What's wrong? I heard you three calling for me. What is it?"

Hisako took her breath and then spoke up.

"It's Erina"

"What about her? And may I know where she is since I could remember that she was with you when you left?"

Senzaemon asked worriedly.

"Yes. She was actually with us while we went shopping. But then minutes later, we noticed she was nowhere in sight. Then we decided looking for her but we had no luck of finding her. That's why we actually came back to inform you about it"

Alice explained.

"Then I shall send the knights immediately. I suggest you three stay here. There's no telling what could have happen to her"

The three all nodded in unison and went back to their rooms.

Senzaemon called for Takumi, his right hand man.

"Takumi, I want you to have a search party for Erina. As well as inform me right away if you receive any news"

He ordered.

"Yes, Sir"

Takumi replied.

Then he heads outside and called for the other knights to have a search party for Erina.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Polar Star Diner and Cafe**_

 _ **Everyone said"Nice to meet you Erina".Then they introduced themeselves one by said"My name is Megumi Tadokoro".Yuki said"My name is Yuki Yoshino".Ryoko said"My name is Ryoko Sakaki".Ibusaki said"My name is Ibusaki Shun". Marui said"My name is Marui Zenji".Aoki said"Name is Aoki Daigo".Satō said"Name is Satō Shōji".Isshiki said"My name is Isshiki Satoshi".After greeting each other,they had a said"Now,you all know we have a visitor,Erina of you might not know that our visitor is the princess of Totsuki,the was so surprised and said"What?!"Soma spoke"There's no way she's the princess,it could be possible that they have the same name".Erina said"It would be any royal name is not allowed to be given to a ,I am the princesss of were still suprised now that they heared her say it said"I don't care if you're the 're still my servant".Megumi said"But its not right to treat a princess like that Soma-kun".Erina said"Its fine Megumi.I signed the contract after all".Isshiki said"Okay, you will be working,since she is your responsibility.I hope you treat her well".Then Soma and Erina head home as well as the Erina and Soma were heading to their house,Erina said"S..Soma?I mean Master".He said"Yes?What is it?"She said"Um...I was wondering about something".He said"Sure,What is It?"She said"Its Nothing".(I just wanted to ask for an advice because everytime I talk to Soma,I mean heart poundes fast and I just feel nervous when I am around him)He said"You sur?"She said"Yeah,I'm sure".After talking to each other,they finally reached Soma's House,then they went inside his room and slept.(Soma on the bed while Erina over him)Then they said "Good Night" to each other before heading to sleep.**_

 _ **Soma's Thoughts:**_

 _ **Erina wanted to say something to it be important?Maybe I should've asked her what it was when we got I was just worried that she might not tell .Sigh.I guess I can ask her about it maybe she feels uncomfortable talking about it.I guess its best to just not mention it to her.**_

 _ **Erina's Thoughts**_

 _ **I hope I can tell him tommorow.**_

 _ **Note:I do not own shokugeki no soma nor its characters.I am sorry if the chapter is short.I am also new to writing I'd like to know more.I'll try to make the next chapters longer.**_


End file.
